guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune Teller (Canthan New Year)
General This Fortune Teller appears during the Canthan New Year celebration and will tell your fortune for one Lunar Token. Location *Shing Jea Island **Shing Jea Monastery (Only during Canthan New Year) *Kryta **Lion's Arch (Only during Canthan New Year) *Istan **Kamadan (Only during Canthan New Year) Dialogue :"It seems that another spirit stands before me seeking answers. There is little in this world that I cannot see, and for the cost of one Lunar Festival Ticket I will divulge many secrets. What do you wish to know about?" My love life. ::"Ah, a new year. A time for discovering new loves and reminiscing about old flames. We are all born into this world alone, as well we leave it. But there are those who seek another to accompany them as they walk the paths in between. To love, to give of ourselves to another, to hear another heart resonate with our own... to some any tribulations of the days ahead can be faced if they are not alone. Do you wish to know the future of your heart?" My health. ::"What good is luck in times to come if we have not the vitality to experience and enjoy them? Our life is perhaps the dearest of our treasures. It is not uncommon to wonder how what is to come will find us, and how we will see ourselves through it. Tell me then, do you wish to know of your health?" My prosperity. ::"Every day is a new opportunity for those with the will to seize it. There are those who wish to know what lies beyond every choice, to see the road before they walk it. Their dreams of wealth drive them onward, whether that leads to the pay-dirt of only the ditch they've dug for themselves. Do you wish to know how your fortunes will fare?" My past life. ::"In the time of the new year, many turn their eyes to the future. But there are others still who look to the past, hoping to find wisdom that they can apply to the days yet to come. Do you wish to know of the lives you have lead?" Fortunes: Love: :"You will meet the love of your life this year. Unfortunately for you, it will be a Charr and your feelings will go unrequited." :"Before you can love another, you must first learn to love yourself. Buy door locks." :"Yours will be an epic love that transcends even death itself...if you remember to bring your Resurrection Signet." :"Your love life is like a giraffe. It is a freak of nature and stretches the boundaries of believability, but it is endearing in its own way." :"You will find your soul mate on the field of battle...while being kicked in the face. Do not let this confuse your feelings. It is indeed true love." :"You will find true love through a chance encounter while chatting at Balthazar's Temple." :"Re-evaluate your relationships this year. You cannot change others. You can only show them the need to effect change within themselves." :"This year is a bad one for meeting your love's family. Avoid your potential mother-in-law at all costs." Health: :"The fates predict a strong possibility of meteor showers in your future. Carry an umbrella wherever you go." :"The fates caution that only illness will come of licking hekets." :"Avoid those infected with the plague and you will find your new year a healthy and happy one." :"Your stress is your own worst enemy. Take a moment to stop and appreciate the beauty of life around you. Every moment spent in relaxation is a moment of exoneration." :"The way to a healthy future begins with a healthy spirit. Look within yourself; the first step taken towards happiness sets you on a path that you can walk a lifetime." :"Exercise caution and your health will prosper. Just because a skale looks like it wants to hug you does not necessarily mean that it is true." :"The pursuit of knowledge can lead to a healthy life. This is especially true for you; learning which end of your weapon to hold will result in fewer injuries." Prosperity: :"Today will be a bad day for your fortunes. Find someplace quiet to hide and do not come out until I say so." :"Bad luck may befall you. The fates advise wearing a helmet thick enough to repel misfortune from seeping into your mind." :"The fates have forseen bad luck ahead of you. Take care not to confuse your identification kit with your salvage kit when handling rare items." :"Despite the hardships, a greater reward lies ahead if you are strong enough to stay the course. Hold to your convictions and let them be the strength that carries you in times of weakness." :"You will fall on hard times this year. Learn to let go of the past and embrace a new path. Prosperity will find you once again." :"The key to your success lies within the moa bird. What you do with that moa bird, however, is entirely up to you." :"Opportunity and temptation are two beasts in a similar skin. Learning to tell the difference between the two will be your first step to success." :"Helping others in turn helps the self; your prosperity can be measured in the smiles of the faces around you." :"You will find that having many friends is a form of wealth unto itself. And if that isn't enough for you, then at least you will have more people to hit up for gold." Past Life: :"In your past life, I have seen that you were once....a Warrior. Your admirable trait was your great courage, but your flaw was your lack of common sense. Learn to rely on your friends and not rush headlong into every problem." :"In your past life, I have divined that you were once...a Monk. Your admirable trait was your philanthrophic nature, but your flaw was that you always needed to be the center of attention. Accept your station in life and you'll find it much easier to appreciate the company of others." :"In your past life, I have divined that you were once...a Mesmer. Your admirable trait was your cunning nature, but your flaws were your arrogance and your foppish taste in clothing. Spend less time reveling in your own superiority and you may find those around you more valuable than you think." :"I see that you were...an Elementalist...in your past life. Your admirable trait was your wisdom, but your flaw was your aloof nature. Try to bring your head out of the clouds and look at the ground beneath your feet." :"I see that you were...a peasant...in your past life. Your admirable trait was your peaceful nature, but your flaw was that you faded into the background too easily. You need to learn that it is alright to be who you are, and to share that personality with others around you." :"In your past life, I have seen that you were once...a Charr. Your admirable trait was your powerful devotion, but your flaw was your overzealouness. Learn not to let your passions consume you, and you will see that there is more to life." :"I see that you were...a devourer...in your past life. Your admirable trait was your determination, but your flaw was that you tended to annoy those around you. Learn to lighten up and people will be more receptive to you." :"I see that you were...a rain beetle...in your past life. Your admirable trait was your boundless enthusiasm for life, but you were always moving too quickly to enjoy yourself. Learn to slow down andtake things as they come. Sometimes the things you have are as valuable as the things you are heading toward." :"I see that you were...a troll...in your past life. Your admirable trait was your bottomless appetite. Your flaws were your terrible hygiene and self-presentation. Learn that cleanliness is a route to happiness, and you will find that others will be much happier to be in your presence." :''"I have divined that in your past life you were once..a Yeti. Your admirable trait was your strength, but your flaw was that you were often distracted by shiny baubles. Do not let yourself be consumed by material possessions!" Category:Canthan New Year NPCs